Réquiem
by Reveire
Summary: Son las miradas expectantes a morir. Solos, por siempre solos.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Parejas/personajes:** Nutcracker/Shirazu, Eto!centric, Ayato/Touka/Kaneki, Nashiro y Kurona.

 **Notas:** Hace mil años que le debo algo y aquí está lo peor que he escrito en meses, literal. Espero que te guste, **Libertad,** no sólo un regalo atrasadísimo por tu cumpleaños sino también porque se te quiere muchísimo y se te extraña, espero que te guste esta cosa sin sentido que te vengo prometiendo de hace décadas (?) *corazón inmenso*. El fic básicamente se centra en principales rasgos de la muerte: suicidio, vida después de la muerte, asesinato y los funerales. Sí, hace mucho que tengo esta idea y ya quería ir sacándomela de encima uh. En fin, basta de explicaciones. ¡Espero que la lectura se disfrute!

* * *

«Pues no hay medio para impedir que la gente se vuelva loca».

Antón Chéjov.

* * *

 **Réquiem**

* * *

 **Clair de Lune**

[Claude Debussy]

;shirazu & nutcracker;

–Cuando muera, no llores sobre mis manos.

(y él no hace caso).

La mira y nota que ella no es más que cascarón vacío, una mirada andante que trae noches frías bajo las uñas y que los labios le tiemblan bajo una belleza que le duele. Suelta una risilla alegre y él siente el asco trabado en la garganta, aturdiéndole la vida. Nunca ha experimentado tal miedo antes, envuelto en una luz que le oscurece el alma y siente cierta emoción en que ella le arranque la cobardía con esas garras barnizadas.

–Cuando muera, no llores sobre mis manos.

(y él no hace caso al hecho de que ella se muere entre sus brazos).

Es la habitación oscura, vacía, donde resuenan sus dientes chocando y los miedos raspándose mutuamente; pues Ella teme a la angustia eterna y él a ella, simplemente. Sus sombras se separan y se enredan en el frío helado fingiendo que son una noche oscura y sin estrellas, mientras que sus cuerpos se revuelcan en la humedad y Nutcracker le atraviesa el alma con sus órbitas de carbón.

A Shirazu le entristece pensar que son un cuentecillo de terror perdido entre tantos, uno que nadie jamás leerá pues el romance fallido que se tienen espanta a los monstruos en las paredes de cemento. Son ellos solos, con él enamorándose inevitablemente de toda su acuarela y Ella pasándose las manos sobre su piel de nuez reseca.

–Cuando muera, no llores sobre mis manos.

De repente, su garra oxidada sobre su vientre.

–Yo…yo creo que eres muy bonita.

Y calla. Es la primera vez que suelta tales palabras. A Nutcracker por supuesto esto le da risa, soltando una risilla cruel que a él vuelve a darle asco.

Cree entonces que se enamora y desenamora de ella infinitas veces, pues hay una fealdad en su belleza que le estruja el corazón, mientras que su interior es un vacío podrido donde se mueren los horrores lentamente.

Entonces ella es tinta sobre sus venas.

Son estas respiraciones chocándose eufóricas, con ella siendo la belleza sublime y él el enamorado condenado a temerle a los demonios de los armarios; y las uñas…las uñas barnizadas abriéndole la garganta, empujándolo contra las paredes agrietadas y queriéndole buscar fallidamente el alma. Shirazu suelta un grito de espanto; tiene de repente la sonrisa de Ella sobre la clavícula y los besos ácidos sobre sus gemidos de miedo.

–Yo creo…creo que eres muy…

Nutcracker es lluvia colada por sus poros, agua podrida que le seca la sed…esta mujer sacada de un mito extraviado donde la miseria ya aburre. Son estas respiracines, en esta habitación vacía y helada, donde ella se revuelca sobre él para que pueda verle el alma («dime una vez más que soy hermosa, anda») y él con sus: «oh dios mío pero qué espanto, ella va a succionarme las venas».

Ella susurrando, una vez más:

–Cuando muera, no llores sobre mis manos.

(y él la mata).

Porque es un silencio desgarrador donde él recuerda que la detesta detesta detesta y odia que ella siempre ande sudando amor superficial con su piel de tarde gris. Así que la despedaza pedazo a pedazo mientras que la puerta de la habitación permanece cerrada.

(y él no lo disfruta, no mucho).

De repente entre sus manos manchadas de sangre ajena se asoman los ojos tristes de Ella, y él siente algo así como una punzada en las entrañas donde le duele el amor.

–Yo quería ser muy bonita, en verdad que quería.

(«y ella es un cascarón vacío, no hay más que ácido entre sus labios y yo la odio pues odio al miedo; siempre he pensado que ella es muy bonita pero…ah, qué bellos son sus ojos tristes…hubiera querido mancharla de blanco»).

Y él solloza ante sus palabras mudas. Es que ella no llora ni se le rompe la voz pero se aferra a la nada misma y solloza palabras de su vieja nostalgia guardada bajo su piel de nuez rota. Entonces suelta una carcajada vacía y pronuncia en su noche:

–He muerto. ¿Muerto? No te atrevas a llorar sobre mis manos.

Es esta habitación vacía, la noche helada, él con su enamoramiento metamorfoseado sosteniendo a una cáscara vacía que solía tener vida y espantar a los amantes entre los rincones.

(«oh, Señor, me he enamorado de un cadáver»).

 **Molto Vivace (Sinfonía No.9, Op.125)**

[Ludwig Van Beethoven]

;eto;

Noche helada tras los vidrios y el sabor a almendras sobre la boca amarga. Las calles silenciosas ante la emoción del próximo grito de horror mientras que un monstruo sin garras devora un trozo de carne que grita sobre la grava. Los minutos destrozándose sobre la alfombra y yo con mis pies desnudos y lastimados arrastrándose sobre la madera. Busco al mar entre tanta ciudad y me duelen los ojos de tanto nocturno macabro.

Ay de mí.

Ay de mí, que tengo arena sobre la sangre y se me resecan las hojas de las manos.

Ay de mí, que finjo arte sobre mis palabras repetitivas.

Mi tristeza se parece a un puñado de polvo en el rincón y mi llanto inexistente resuena en el eco de mis fábulas. A veces me duele el alma. Mientras florecen mis ramas y me bebo el rocío esparcido sobre mi corteza tengo ganas de lanzar esta corona hacia el vacío y arrancarme las páginas una a una, mientras que abriéndome la sangre y los huesos busco algún poema que nunca encuentro.

Yo soy la autora de todo muerto, de toda verdad inigualable que encuentres en los silencios de tus noches. Soy la que llora secretamente por una infancia que en realidad no extraño y soy creadora de palabras que carecen de significado. Soy la que ama y jamás ha amado. Soy este viento tibio sobre los techos de las casas y también soy esa voz susurrante que escuchas cuando te escondes bajo las sábanas. Soy esta navegante de un mar muerto, donde la sal se ha pegado entre mis dientes de leche.

Siento los ojos de mi padre, patéticos como siempre, clavados sobre mi espalda. Hace rato que oigo sus pasos de viajero muerto arrastrarse por el pasillo, cayendo sobre la alfombra, buscando mis pies. Hace varios inviernos que he dejado su cadáver descansar sobre las sábanas, pinceladas con su sangre y lágrimas, mientras yo lo arrullaba en el consuelo de no ser la hija analfabeta que él siempre soñó.

Siento los ojos de mi querido, con su ojo tuerto y su cabello revuelto, sobre mis manos de autora. Sé que espera que le deleite con otro cuento para que se duerma, aunque él ya haya rechazado mis poemas dedicados a él con esa crueldad estúpida y fallida que anda fingiendo. Sé que le besaré los párpados cuando lo encuentre tumbado en el umbral de la puerta.

Siento las voces de los que amo, diciéndome que me aman. Cuando me detengo en toda esta euforia literaria pienso en la noche y creo que mi reflejo no es más que un nocturno casi desnudo.

Oigo los gritos desenfrenados de las calles, allá donde hay monstruos que devoran la carne de los miedosos, esos demonios con ojos rojos y la miseria chorreándole por los poros…y que claman venir de un infierno donde sólo hay esquinas solitarias y cajones de invierno. Recuerdo entonces que yo soy el rey de todos ellos y siento cierta amargura bajo el paladar.

Es que yo no soy rey. Soy este árbol abandonado a mitad de la carretera, este diccionario sin palabras escritas, este verde sobre el cemento.

Mas no soy yo quien oye los pasos amenazantes acercarse hacia mí. No soy yo quien llora sobre las ramas cada noche. No soy yo quien añora con cierta desesperación el rumor de la lluvia. No soy yo quien escribe a la muerte. No soy yo quien besa la tinta de las plegarias. No soy yo quien escribe, en el fondo, estas palabras.

Pienso en la noche y los ojos oscuros que me observan constantemente, como si quisieran derrocar a un dios de su cielo. Pienso en las mil historias que leí y jamás escribí, en toda esa angustia podrida que sentí al nacer y mi desprecio por los amores sin romance. Pienso en todas las sonrisas metamorfoseadas que presencié y recuerdo la mía propia que bajo los hoyuelos esconde cierto cinismo.

Entonces quiero que el ruido me haga chillar los dientes, quiero revolcarme entre los cadáveres a los que tanto asco les tengo y quiero que se quiebren mis huesos entre tantas verdades. ¿Sabes? La vida es linda así, sin arte ni nada de eso.

Me asomo por la ventana y recargo mi frente sobre sus vidrios fríos. Pienso que en la habitación el calor me hierve y con cierta sonrisa nihilista abro la ventana para que me llegue el frío de la noche . Entonces me asomo y mi mirada se pierde por las calles vacías, rojas rojas rojas rojas, y doy vuelta a la esquina solitaria donde el frío se me cuela por las órbitas. Mis ojos siguen perdiéndose por el cemento, por las luces de las casas que iluminan muertes escondidas y por los callejones donde se asoman infancias asesinadas.

Y sigo buscando el mar, entre tanta ciudad. En los callejones hay besos insultándose mutuamente. En las esquinas ojos agónicos que se arrastran hasta las alcantarillas. En las ventanas de las casas se ven las sombras de los que se aman.

Pienso en todo ese mar que no encuentro y me duelen las ramas incrustándose en mi cuello. Tiemblo: el frío me cala los huesos…necesitaría agua salada para que florezcan mis ramas. Y sigo temblando de frío.

Sin darme cuenta mi sombra se separa de mí y se lanza desde la ventana hacia el vacío.

 **Ballade No.1 in G minor Op.23**

[Fréderic Chopin]

;ayato;

;touka & kaneki;

 **I.**

La angustia existe.

La angustia es

una muchacha con la frente marchita,

y los ojos , bellamente cansados,

extraviados en la nada.

Las manos de papel mojado, se le caen a pedazos

y tiene besos secos para repartir

sobre estos muertos callados.

La angustia es una muchacha

que no conoce el tiempo.

Y cuando se le acaban las lágrimas por derramar,

se vuelca en la vieja entraña de la infancia

pues sin un muerto ella ya no tiene

razones para llorar.

(tan tonta, esta pobre hermana).

 **II.**

La nostalgia se ha extinguido.

La nostalgia, entre tanto, es un aroma exquisito.

Va más allá de todo ese azul que esta muchacha desborda,

más sublime que cualquier estrofa,

más terrorífico que cualquier amor sin romance.

La nostalgia es

este invierno hirviente

que se duerme bajo su alma metamorfoseada,

y que le arranca las venas plásticas

para no encontrar nada.

Y esta angustia tiene primaveras rotas

a borbotones,

los rumores de la noche, viejísima

cuando esta muchacha pensaba en

esos amores que en verdad nunca tuvo,

y las manos secas, y yo su pequeña mitad, que

busca cobijo bajo su pecho y exhausto no encuentro otra cosa

más que amor.

Ah y

los manzanos en el patio de atrás donde

duerme el tuerto albino que hoy

asistea su propio funeral

pues nadie ha ido a llorarle a la tumba.

 **III.**

La angustia vuelve.

Tiene belleza bajo sus óvalos misteriosos

y trae la piel toda besada

por unos labios ácidos

que no son los míos.

Cuando morí, mi hermana lloró sobre mi pecho de cuervo,

y me enterró con las manos sucias, junto a la tumba del albino tuerto.

El día en que ella muera

iré a buscarla por la noche

y la enterraré bajo la solitaria tierra,

así como cuando yo morí

entre sus piernas.

 **Réquiem**

[Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart]

;kurona & nashiro;

Ocurre:

La casa vacía, los juguetes con sus trapos mojados, los fantasmas sonriéndole casi aterrados. Hay un miedo que de súbito le quiebra la piel. Kurona se pasa la lengua amarga entre los labios ácidos y recuerda los gritos de espanto salpicándola, con todas esas sombras destrozándose, como espectros pálidos que se asoman por los umbrales de los pasillos oscuros y tocan las pieles dormidas con sus uñas heladas.

Ocurre:

Deja que sean sus propios pasos los que se arrastran por la casona vacía, que la espanta. En el rincón de la pared con su papel de rosas arrancado cree ver los ojos de su padre amenazándola con atacarla de nostalgia, llevándosela consigo hasta la infancia muerta. (Ignora las manos de su madre que le rodean el cuello). Arrastra los pies, agotada, hasta el único rincón libre de mugre, donde yace un sillón de mimbre. Recuerda todo como si acaso hubiera ocurrido hacía un momento. Eran los tiempos donde se es niño y se cree que el terror es una fábula tierna donde existen las mejillas sonrojadas y los nombres se pronuncian sin veneno.

Ocurre:

Se tumba sobre el sillón de mimbre y cree ser ella de niña, con Nashiro lanzándosele divertida, mientras alguna sonrisa sincera les observaba desde algún rincón y en las noches se abrigaban acobijándose bajo el pecho de la otra. Ocurre de súbito que Kurona comienza a sudar nostalgia y bajo la garganta le nace cierta angustia perdida que jamás quiso encontrar.

La luz de la tarde azul se cuela por los ventanales potentes, con sus vidrios rotos y sucios. Iluminan las alfombras y los arañazos contra la pared, el aroma a carne podrida y a las miradas viejas de sus padres ante su colérica muerte. La luz de la tarde ilumina los pasillos polvorientos y oscuros, donde mil espectros se asoman y la observan, con sus cuerpos blancos y de reflejos…esos fantasmas que te observan mientras duermes y te acunan los miedos para que los poseas siempre. La luz de la tarde ilumina los grandes tumultos de polvo sobre la madera y los rincones, con todas esas habitaciones oscuras y sus cunas donde duermen respiraciones lentas.

Kurona oye ruidos constantemente, a su alrededor, pasos y respiraciones, pero no le importa. Sabe que son inexistentes, o casi. Cierra los ojos y quiere dejarse envolver por la infancia, por la niñez cruelmente asesinada…por esa hermandad que han querido matar. Y sin embargo no importan las muñecas de trapo o los hoyuelos en sus sonrisas que tenía de niña, pues llega de súbito la imagen de ese niño de cabellos rubios y enmarañados que le sonreía sin sonreír, con sus gatos muertos escondidos tras los arbustos y las tijeritas escondidas tras las espaldas. Luego de eso es su mirada colérica y ella y su hermana siendo transformadas en monstruos horribles que no soltaban lágrimas. ¿Y luego de eso? La muerte la muerte la muerte la muerte.

–Nashiro: morimos cuando asesinaron nuestra niñez.

Ocurre:

Se remueve sobre el sillón, sintiendo la piel seca sobre el mimbre y cierto cosquilleo nauseabundo le sacude los recuerdos. Se acaricia el rostro, mirando hacia un punto inexistente, «¿qué soy…qué somos?», y vuelve a sentir aquella sensación dentro de ella.

La tarde se cuela por las ventanas y los espectros dejan resonar sus pasos por la casa cuando Kurona guía su mano bajo la ropa, acariciándose la piel de escamas y seca, que solía ser suave como la lana que madre arropaba con cariño. Un cuervo granza sobre una rama que se choca contra la ventana cuando Kurona descansa la mano sobre su vientre, acariciándolo lentamente. El viento sopla súbitamente sobre el cielo sin nubes, con su azul impecable, cuando Kurona retira la ropa y deja el vientre al aire. Las hojas de las ramas muertas se chocan entre sí haciendo un leve sonido cuando Kurona se deja agrietar el rostro en una sonrisa, recordando los viejos manzanos del patio.

Ocurre:

Se acaricia el vientre con un cariño casi inhumano y surge un murmullo de sufrimiento sobre éste. Cree oír sollozos que erizan la piel, alrededor de ella, como si acaso todos los espectros la observasen.

Cuando baja la mirada, Nahiro está en vientre, completándola como debe ser; se encuentra con el rostro de la hermandad sagrada incrustada en su vientre, pronunciando palabras que chorrean veneno…Y Nashiro (que ya no es Nashiro sino un alma incrustada en su hermana) la observa con cierta expresión que la desconcierta.

Asqueroso.

Nashiro la observa con la mayor expresión de odio que Kurona ha presenciado en toda su vida, y se sorprende ante esto. Dice: «estamos asistiendo a nuestro propio funeral». Y Nashiro la odia un poco.

Ocurre:

La tarde azul se torna grisácea y se asoma la noche por entre las nostalgias. La casa es un horror andante donde andar por los pasillos hace temblar los huesos y las habitaciones se dejan encerrar con su sangre. Ya no hay un padre o una madre que las observen desde los rincones. Los manzanos del patio se secan cuando Kurona descansa sobre el sillón de mimbre y acaricia su vientre, el rostro de su hermana más bien, y puede verse su figura recostada en el gran salón donde ambas presenciaron, de niñas, la muerte y funeral de su propia infancia.

Vuelve a bajar ojos: Nashiro la está mirando. Kurona muestra una mirada de sorpresa y sufrimiento al sentir la respiración cortársele lentamente, torturándola. La esencia de la casa las envuelve, abandonándolas. Kurona no despega la mirada de su hermana, que no deja de observarla con una expresión extraña.

Ocurre:

Kurona empieza a retorcerse entre gritos sobre el sillón, el rostro morado y la sangre vieja sobre sus dedos sucios. Súbitamente incrusta sus uñas sobre su vientre, sobre su hermana, como si quisiera arrancarla de allí. Nashiro la estaba matando, con cariño. Entonces es la noche recién llegada, cálida, y las avecillas muertas contra los rincones de la casa y los ojos vacíos de las muñecas observando a la chica que añoraba recordar la infancia, retorciéndose en la muerte.

Cuando deja de moverse (y de llorar y de parpadear y de respirar) los espectros dejan de hacer eco entre los pasillos oscuros. Hay algún alarido de espanto que resuena desde el otro lado y se erizan las pieles de los espectadores de tal funeral.

Kurona yace tumbada sobre el mimbre, como la sangre sobre la grava, mientras que hay una respiración agitada sobre su vientre. La cosa inhumana lagrimea. Resuenan las palabras de agonía en el eco de la habitación: «¿Por qué, Nashiro? Yo sólo quería que recordáramos a la infancia muerta, juntas».

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

–Si yo…–comenzó a decir Nashiro.

Y murió.


End file.
